A Daydream Away
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: You're just a daydream away,  dan kan kubiarkan kau tetap dalam lamunan. Jalani cinta dalam kenyataan" SasuSaku [ AU ] OOC, typo(s), alur maju mundur, abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, DLDR! RnR! / For Sakura's Birthday
**_A Daydream Away_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Stories © Biiancast Rodith™**

 **© 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 **AU**

 **Typo**

 **OOC**

 **Ugly diction**

 **Confusing plot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sakura Birth Day_**

 ** _[ 28032016 ]_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'_ _Andai bisa kau lihat wajahmu sendiri saat ini, karena kau sedang tersenyum seperti orang gila.'_

 _._

Di hari selasa sore, sudah menjadi kebiasa Sasuke dan Sakura untuk berada di apartemen Sakura. Sasuke akan pulang cepat dari pekerjaannya dan menjemput Sakura di Rumah Sakit dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu disana.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu akan memasak makan malam mereka, sedangkan sang lelaki hanya memperhatikan dengan sangat jelas setiap gerakan yang dilakukan sang gadis.

Sepanjang sang gadis memasak, tidak henti-hentinya ia berceloteh ria menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini. Sementara si lelaki yang memiliki model rambut emo itu hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Hanya memperhatikan sang pujaan hati seperti ini, sudah membuatnya senang.

Sembilan tahun mengenal gadis bermata hijau apel itu, tidak membuatnya bosan melihat senyum menawan sang hawa. Tidak membuatnya jenuh untuk mendengarkan semua celotehnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis bukan karena cerita sang gadis terdengar sangat lucu baginya. Tapi, karena ia mensyukuri masih dapat berkunjung ke apartemen sang kekasih di saat ia sedang sibuk. Mensyukuri bahwa pekerjaannya dapat ia selesaikan sehingga dapat menjemput dan menikmati masakan sang kekasih.

Melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti saat ini, merupakan hadiah yang sangat luar biasanya dari hadiah yang ia terima selama ini. Semahal apapun hadiah yang ia terima, hanya melihat senyuman sang gadis sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Senyummu membuat aku takut Sasuke- _kun,_ " Sasuke menaikan alisnya ke atas, mendengar ucapan Sakura yang lari jalur dari cerita sebelumnya.

"Kau sendiri harusnya melihat seperti apa wajahmu saat tersenyum. Seperti orang gila," Sakura mendelik tidak suka mendengarnya. Tidak lama, ia kembali membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Hanya orang gila, yang mau dengan orang gila." Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena ia membenarkan perkataan sang pujaan hati. Dan senyum tipisnya kembali terlihat di wajah tampannya.

.

' _Tak masalah ketika kita kembali untuk melakukan apa yang kita lakukan seperti biasanya. Karena saat itu bisa kita abadikan selamanya, selama aku masih bersamamu.'_

 _._

Sudah seminggu ini Sasuke sangat sibuk di kantornya. Bahkan seluruh waktunya ia habiskan di ruangannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk santai. Untuk pulang ke rumahnya saja tidak sempat.

Sudah seminggu juga ia tidak bertemu dengan sang wanita musim semi itu. Untuk membalas pesan dan panggilan masuk dari sang istripun ia tidak sempat.

Pandangannya tertuju kearah jam dinding kantornya sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh. Penyesalan hinggap saat ia mengingat janji akan menemani sang belahan jiwa belanja bulanan hari ini.

Tapi, hari ini Sasuke tidak bisa. Pekerjaannya menumpuk dan meminta untuk segera diselesaikan. Dia mengirim pesan, agar Sakura tidak perlu menunggunya dan tetap belanja tanpa dirinya.

Tidak jadi masalah jika Sakura tidak membalas pesannya setelah sepuluh menit ia mengirimi sang gadis pesan singkat, Setidaknya Sakura akan membalas pesannya meski agak lama, dan ia akan berpikir kalau wanita cantik itu pasti sudah ngambek sebelumnya karena tidak mengabarinya lebih dulu.

Tapi ini sudah lebih dari satu jam, Sakura belum juga membalas pesannya. Ada perasaan khawatir menghinggapi hatinya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sasuke menyambar kunci mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Untuk saat ini, pekerjaan yang selama ini dinomor satukannya menjadi terbengkalai. Ada yang lebih penting saat ini, dibandingkan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen di atas meja kerjanya.

"Sasuke- _kun?"_

Pekikan Sakura membuat lelaki tampan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangannya kini hanya tertuju kepada wanita itu.

"Bukannya di pesanmu kau mengatakan saat ini kau sedang sibuk? Kenapa berada disini?" Sakura bertanya dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Sudah lebih dari dua kali Sakura mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas panjang setelah ia menempatkan bokongnya disampingnya.

Senyum yang membuat Sasuke tenang, terbentuk di bibir tipis Sakura. Ia tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku 'kan, Sasuke- _kun?_ Karena itu kau menyusulku kemari." Kata Sakura menggoda Sasuke.

"Hn." Kedua mata hijau cerah itu melebar mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke. Tidak ada dengusan yang menjengkelkan setelah Sasuke mengatakan kata kebanggaannya itu. Dengan demikian, Sakura percaya kalau Sasuke benar-benar mangatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ayo. Kita belanja. Malam ini aku akan memasak semua makanan kesukaanmu." Sejenak Sasuke melihat uluran tangan Sakura dan setelahnya ia menerima uluran tangan Sakura. Menggenggamnya erat agar sang hawa tetap berada dalam jangkauannya.

.

 _'_ _Engkau hanya ada dalam lamunan. Aku takkan tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Andai aku bertemu denganmu, kan kubiarkan kau tetap dalam lamunanku. Ya, hanya melihat dari tempat aman sehingga aku tak pernah kalah.'_

 _._

Saat itu mereka masih kelas tujuh. Tidak ada lagi yang tinggal di sekolah. Mungkin hanya Sasuke seorang yang tinggal di halaman tempat parkiran. Ban sepedanya sepertinya kekuarangan angin dan tidak ada kemungkinan untuk dapat digunakan sementara ini. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke membawa pulang sepedanya.

"Ada apa dengan sepedamu, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura menepikan sepedanya begitu dia berada tepat disamping Sasuke. "Kurang angin?"

"Hn."

"Ahh ... sepertinya di dekat sini ada bengkel. Ayo aku antar." Pekikan Sakura membuat pandangan Sasuke sepenuhnya tertuju untuknya.

Dibawah langit sore yang sudah berwarna jingga, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan sambil membawa sepeda masing-masing. Semilir angin sore, membuat keduanya menikmati indahnya sore itu. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, tapi cukup membuat mereka nyaman.

Siapa yang menyangka, jika sosok perempuan yang diam-diam Sasuke perhatikan sekarang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Selama ini Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sasuke melihatnya gadis musim semi itu berdiri menunggu seseorang di bawah pohon sakura yang kelopaknya berguguran di gerbang sekolah, saat penyambutan murid baru.

Sasuke sudah jatuh hati saat melihatnya. Dari cara gadis itu melihat jam tangannya, menegadah memandang kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, dan cara gadis itu melipkan rambut merah mudanya di balik daun telinga, membuat Sasuke terperangah.

Kebahagian Sasuke semakin besar, saat gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu ternyata berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Sakura bahkan duduk tepat di depan bangkunya. Untuk kali ini, ia tidak merasa terusik duduk di dekat perempuan.

Selama ini Sasuke cukup melihat, memperhatikan, menghayalkan tentang gadis _bubble gum_ itu. Untuk memulai percakapan dengannya saja, rasanya Sasuke tidak mampu. Seakan ucapannya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Memperhatikannya saja sudah lebih dari cukup rasanya. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Dengan kejadian ini, Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi semakin akrab. Tidak ada lagi memperhatikan punggung salah satunya, karena saat ini mereka sudah berjalan beriringan. Menurut Sasuke ini mungkin dinamakan ' _sengsara membawa nikmat.'_ Disaat dia lelah membawa sepedanya, ternyata terbayar karena adanya sosok gadis cantik itu di sebelahnya.

.

' _Kita akan keluar di akhir pekan, untuk lari dari hidup kita yang sibuk. Kita akan menertawakan pria-pria membosankan yang sedang mengejar istri-istri mereka yang putus asa.'_

 _._

Pasangan suami istri itu memutuskan akhir pekan ini akan mereka habiskan bermain air dan pasir di pantai umum. Sasuke bukannya tidak memiliki pantai pribadi, hanya saja tidak normal rasanya jika penghuninya hanya mereka berdua saja. Itu kata Sakura saat Sasuke memberikan masukan bakalan liburan kemana mereka.

Dibawah lindungan payung yang terbuka lebar inilah mereka sekarang. Melindungi mereka dari sengatan matahari. Terlalu cepat rasanya jika sekarang mereka bermain air di bibir pantai, mengingat matahari masih terlalu terik untuk membuat kulit mereka kemerahan.

Di dalam pakaian rajut transparannya, terlihat cukup jelas kalau dia sudah mengenakan bikini. Dipinggang rampingnya dililitkan selendang pantai. Sasuke sendiri sudah mengenakan celana renang dan kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan, menambah ketampanannya saat ini.

"Sasuke- _kun…"_ Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang saat ini memejamkan matanya di bawah payung besar, menikmati hari libur yang sangat jarang dia dapatkan. Tidak perlu melakukan kontak fisik hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke, karena ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan selalu mendengarkan perkataannya meski lelaki itu sudah terpejam.

Sepertinya wanita musim semi itu menemukan artikel yang sangat menarik dari majalah yang ia baca. Dari cara dia bercerita, terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang menahan tawanya saat ini.

Dia menceritakan berapa lucunya sepupunya Naruto saat mengejar Hinata—istrinya yang hamil tiga bulan itu merajuk. Saat itu Hinata sedang mengidam dan meminta Naruto selama sebulan untuk tidak memakan ramen dulu karena aromanya membuat Hinata mual tiap kali menciumnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, calon ayah muda itu makan ramen sepulang ia kerja. Hinata tiba-tiba menghubunginya untuk segera pulang karena mertuanya datang berkunjung. Naruto yang memang terkenal dengan kecerobohannya membuat kuah ramen itu tumpah dan mengotori pakaiannya.

Sampai di rumah, Naruto yang sudah membuka kemeja kerjanya dan hanya mengenakan kaos oblong, langsung memeluk Hinata tanpa sadar bahwa aroma kuah ramen masih tertinggal disana. Karena keteledorannya, Naruto terpaksa harus tidur di luar. Sudah berbagai macam kata maaf dan rayuan dilakukan Naruto. Ternyata Hinata merasa dikhianati dan akibatnya selama sebulan Naruto harus tidur diluar dengan alasan Hinata mengidamkan hal itu.

Gadis musim semi itu juga menceritakan kalau sahabatnya, Ino juga merajuk setelah melihat hasil lukisan suaminya, Sai. Menurut Ino, di dalam lukisan dia terlihat sangat gemuk. Sebenarnya tidak ada salah di lukisan itu karena saat itu dia sedang mengandung lima bulan. Sai sudah berulang kali meyakinkan wanita berambut pirang itu tidak gemuk. Karena keras kepala Ino, tercetuslah dari mulut pelukis terkenal itu, "Hal yang wajar jika Ibu hamil, kelihatan gendut." Dan kata-kata suaminya itu justru melukai hati Ino. Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran yang sering sekali di film roman picisan yang dia tonton.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau ibu hamil itu ternyata sesensitif itu." Kata Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Bukan saat hamil saja, perempuan itu sensitif. Kau yang belum hamil saja, akan sensitif jika sudah menyangkut jidatmu yang lebar."

"Jadi kau mengatakan, kalau jidatku lebar, ya?" seru Sakura kesal. Seketika Sasuke merutuki ucapannya yang tanpa di- _filter_ lebih dulu. "Aku membencimu Sasuke- _kun."_ Dengan berkata demikian, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke belakang dan membuat lelaki berambut raven itu harus mengejar kekasihnya yang menurutnya kadang masih terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

Siapa yang menyangka, kalau kehidupan rumah tangga sahabat dan sepupunya yang menjadi bahan ejekan mereka, ternyata terjadi juga di rumah tangga mereka.

.

' _Aku akan minum terlalu banyak dan kau akan menawariku tumpangan. Aku juga akan menawarimu kaosku, sehingga kau menginap satu malam lagi.'_

 _._

Baru saja Sakura mendapat kabat dari Naruto, kalau Sasuke jatuh pingsan setelah pertandingan basket antar Universitas selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Universitas mereka. Sakura berlari dengan cepat menuju apartemen Sasuke saat mendapat kabar itu.

Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Sakura sudah meminta Sasuke untuk tidak memaksakan diri karena tubuhnya beberapa hari ini memang sudah tidak sehat. Kuliah sambil bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, membuat Sasuke lupa untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Dan inilah akibatnya jika dia memaksakan diri.

Barang semenitpun, Sakura tidak beranjang dari duduknya. Hampir satu malaman Sakura tidak tidur hanya untuk menunggui Sasuke siuman. Di saat Sasuke belum kunjung sadar, Sakura mengompres kening Sasuke agar suhu tubuhnya kembali normal. Sakura juga memasak bubur, menyuapi dan memberikan obat kepada pemuda raven itu.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura baru dapat bernapas lega, karena demamnya sudah turun. Hari itu, giliran Sasuke untuk mentraktir teman-teman setimnya untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka kemaren. Karena itu Sasuke ngotot untuk hadir di _club_ langganan mereka, sore harinya. Sakura ikut bersamanya karena lelaki emo itu yang memaksa. Yang diajak, hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Selama perayaan itu sedang berlangsung, calon dokter muda itu berulang kali untuk mengingatkan sang kekasih untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak. Kondisinya yang belum pulih benar, mengharuskannya untuk banyak istirahat dulu. Seketika seringai muncul di wajah tampannya.

Dengan alasan terlalu banyak minum, Sakura harus mengantar Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya. Sakura percaya jika saat itu Sasuke benar-benar sudah mabuk berat karena efek dari obat bereaksi dengan cepat saat bercampur dengan minuman yang diminumnya.

Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke langsung menawari Sakura kaos miliknya. "Menginaplah satu malam lagi. Terlalu malam, kalau kau pulang sekarang."

"Sasuke- _kun_!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke menyahut dengan malas, " Apa?"

"Kau berbohong, ya?!"

"Soal?"

"Kau, menyebalkan Sasuke- _kun._ " Kata Sakura kesal sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar melihatnya tingkah lalu kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke memang bukan seperti lelaki kebanyakan yang dengan mudah mengatakan keinginannya. Dia punya cari sendiri untuk menyampaikan keinginannya. Untuk orang yang _special,_ dengan cara yang _special_ juga pastinya. Karena dia orang yang anti _mainstream_.

.

' _Kita tidak pernah bisa bertahan jalani cinta dalam kenyataan. Maka kita akan menghangatkannya malam ini.'_

.

Di bawah selimut hangat itu, kedua tubuh yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun saling memberikan kehangatan. Sasuke memeluk tubuh polos istrinya dengan posesif. Sebanyak apapun dia menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura, tidak akan membuat ia bosan. Aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya, bagaikan candu baginya.

Sasuke merasa terusik saat merasakan pergerakan dari dalam pelukkannya. "Sasuke- _kun,_ aku lapar." Gumanan Sakura membuat Sasuke mendelik tidak suka.

"Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya kau sering menonton film romantis kalau tidak mengenal kata itu," Sakura mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya ke depan. Melihat sikap Sakura yang seperti itu, seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. " kau ingat, harusnya rencanaku saat melamarmu sudah hampir mencapai seratus persen. Tapi, semua jadi hancur berantakan karena yang akan dilamar sudah ngambek duluan." Sasuke mendengus setelah mengakhiri ceritanya.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, buratan merah muncul di wajah wanita yang berada di dalam pelukkannya itu.

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan segala hal yang ia rasa sudah sangat romantis untuk melamar sang kekasih. Restoran berbintang lima sudah ia pesan. Bahkan tempat untuk mengikat hubungan mereka sudah di dekor.

Hampir mencapai seratus persen kalau saja saat itu dia sudah membeli cincin. Tapi, karena saat itu dia tidak tahu lingkar jadi manis Sakura, Sasuke meminta bantuan kepada sekretarisnya Shion menemaninya ke toko perhiasan untuk mencari cincin tunangan yang cocok ke jari tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang saat itu sedang berada di pusat kota, senyem Sakura mengembang saat melihat Sasuke di toko perhiasan itu. Langkah Sakura tertahan saat melihat dengan siapa Sasuke pergi ke sana.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan kedua mata sehitam jelaga itu melebar sempurna. Jantung Sasuke merasa seperti dicubit saat melihat air mata Sakura sudah menganak sungai di pipinya.

Dengan bantuan karyawan toko dan sekretarisnya itu membuat Sasuke bernapas lega, karena dapat meyakinkan Sakura bahwa Sasuke datang hanya untuk membeli cincin untuknya. Walau terjadi kejadian yang sempat membuat orang-orang tercengang, pada akhirnya lamaran itu berjalan dengan sempurna walau berbanding terbalik dengan yang sudah disiapkan.

Sasuke langsung melamar Sakura di dalam toko perhiasan itu, dan di saksikan oleh para karyawan dan sekretarisnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura makan malam di restoran dimana seharusnya menjadi tempat ia melamar sang belahan jiwa.

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi, Sasuke- _kun._ Kau membuatku malu." sungut Sakura. "Bukan mauku keluar dari pelukanmu. Tapi, anakmu sepertinya sudah lapar berat."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menatap mata hijau cerah itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di tebak. "Apa katamu? Coba ulangi sekali lagi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

Senyum bahagia terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Tidak ada candaan di sana. Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan membelai dengan lembut pipi tegas suaminya.

Dengan mantap, Sakura berkata, " Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama sepuluh tahun ini. Terima kasih karena tidak pernah bosan dengan sikap kekanakanku selama ini. Terima kasih sudah menjadi suami yang baik selama satu tahun kita menikah. Terima kasih sudah mau mengajakku ke Negara yang paling romantis di hari ulang tahunku. Dan terima kasih karena kau mempercayaiku untuk mengandung, membesarkan dan merawat anak-anakmu kelak."

Setiap kata terima kasih yang di ucapkan Sakura, ia memcium kening, kedua pipi, dagu, dan bibir suaminya. "Kehadiranmu, merupakan hadiah yang sangat luar biasa untukku. Di tahun ini, kado itu semakin bertambah karena adanya anak kita di sini." Sakura membawa tangan Sasuke di atas perutnya, dimana buah cinta mereka sedang tumbuh di sana.

Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura kembali berbaring dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kali ini, pelukkannya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Erat dan hati-hati.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou, love."_ Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga istrinya dan mengecup pundak polosnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun."_ Kata Sakura membalas ucapan Sasuke, dan setelahnya kembali terdengar rengekan calon ibu muda itu. _"_ Sasuke- _kun,_ jadi makan tidak sih? Anakmu kepalaran, nih." Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat sikap manja istrinya itu.

.

 ** _"_** ** _You're just a daydream away, and I'll keep you a daydream away. Shooting love in real time."_**

 _[ 'Kau hanya ada dalam lamunan dan kan kubiarkan kau tetap dalam lamunan. Jalani cinta dalam kenyataan' ]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
